


This Dream I Had

by flipflop_diva



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It didn't feel real, but Rey knew it was.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	This Dream I Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).



It didn’t feel real.

He was standing before her, his eyes boring into hers, his hands holding hers. The helmet was gone. The darkness that had once clouded his eyes was gone.

She stepped closer, as if in a trance, until she could move no further. He dipped his head, met her lips.

She wrapped her arms around him, felt his solid body beneath her touch. His hands dropped low, to between her legs, touching her, stroking her.

Rey moaned, and her eyes opened.

She was in bed. Alone. 

But he was still out there. This time, she was sure.


End file.
